First Time
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty: has a bit of strong language in it and some topics people might find uncomfortable


Betty knocked on the door to Gio's apartment. "Hey," she said smiling brightly at him as he opened the door. He smiled back at her. "Hey B, I wasn't expecting you until tonight," he said still smiling dopily. He moved out of the way and let her in to his, surprisingly tidy, apartment. "I know and I'm sorry for coming round early. It's just I have something to tell you before tonight and you know… well… erm, us moving onto the next step," she said blushing. Gio nodded his head. "You mean us making love?" he asked. She nodded her head, still blushing. They had been together for a while now and she could tell it would be happening tonight as she was staying at his after they went out dancing.

"Gio, can we just sit and have a chat. I need to explain something to you and be completely honest with you. I just want to get everything out in the open and speak to you openly about something that has been worrying me," she said as she sat down. Gio sat down beside her. "Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be good?" he asked, "wait, I'll go make us something to drink."

Gio came back through from the kitchen with a tea for Betty and a coffee for himself. "Okay," he said as he sat down beside her again, "Shoot!" Betty took a sip from her tea then slowly began. "All right, but don't interrupt until I am finished, okay?" she said. He nodded his head and she continued. "As you know, my last relationship was with Henry and I loved him very much. He was only the second guy I have… you know… with. I trusted him completely and well, he took advantage," she said stopping to sip at her tea again. She couldn't look at Gio not until she was finished. "Gio, he had this thing when I said no, he would take it as a challenge. He would make me do stuff that there was no way in hell I wanted to do. Before you say anything, he didn't rape me. I never actually said no, no matter what my head was saying because I always thought, you are meant to love him so just put up with it. I know you would never do anything to hurt me, but I just wanted to let you kno…" Betty started before bursting into tears.

Gio, still shocked from Betty's revelation, moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her crying body. Gently, he rubbed her back. "Ssssh! It's okay, B! I will never do anything that you don't want me to. Sssh!" he said trying to calm her down. She sat cradled in his arms. She had never told anyone this before, not even Hilda. Betty sat up and dried the tears from her eyes, to realise Gio's arm was still wrapped around her. "B, if you don't mind me asking, what did he do?" he asked, not breaking the body contact between him and her, to make her realise he was there as a friend. Betty looked up at him for the first time since her revelation. "Well, it was just stupid things. Stuff like oral, sex in public and… and... anal," she said whispering the last bit. Gio looked at her. "I would have been willing to do some of those things if he had given me warning about them, but they were kind of just sprung onto me," she said with tears still trickling down her face. Gio held her in his arms again. "It's okay B! You don't need to stick up for him anymore. He's gone now!" Gio said trying to stay calm. How could anyone treat Betty like that? She was a good girl and didn't deserve it. Technically, it was rape, but Betty would never admit it. She wouldn't want to harm Henry. What a bastard?

"Gio, I just wanted to let you know, just in case anything goes wrong tonight. I want our first time to be perfect. You know I love you," Betty said hugging him. Gio smiled at her. "It will be perfect Betty. You just need to be honest with me and tell me what you want me to do and not to do. I love you too. Would you like to go out for a walk or something before tonight?" he said grabbing her hand. She nodded her head. "Come on then. Betty, you are my life. I will make your life as happy as you make mine," he said as he pulled on his jacket and they walked out the door happily and very much in love.

That's right! I hurt Betty but in a way we can feel sorry for her. I am maturing! Not so much of a bitch towards her.


End file.
